The present invention relates to lock rings, and more particularly to a device and a method for installing and uninstalling a lock ring.
Lock rings are used in a wide variety of applications to axially restrain a tire and associated rim components that are mounted to a rim. After the tire has been mounted to the rim, the lock ring is installed by opening (i.e., the ends are spread apart to enlarge the overall diameter of the lock ring) and moving the lock ring over the rim. The rim includes an annular gutter or recess that is sized to receive the lock ring on the rim. The lock ring, once aligned with the annular gutter, is then closed (i.e., the ends are allowed to spring back toward their natural position) so that the lock ring is seated in the annular gutter, is biased toward the rim, and is axially restrained on the rim. To uninstall the lock ring, the lock ring is opened, unseated from the gutter, and removed from the rim.
Lock rings can be sized for use with rims ranging from less than twelve inches to over sixty-four inches in diameter. Lock rings, especially those at the larger end of the spectrum, can require a substantial amount of force to spread apart the ends. Even with smaller lock rings, other factors make it challenging to quickly and easily install and uninstall lock rings. Ergonomics of the installation can present impediments to manipulating the lock ring. For instance, installation and removal is often performed in the field (e.g., at a work site, such as a remote mine) and is subject to the current conditions (e.g., extreme temperatures, rain, etc.). In addition, those manipulating the lock ring are typically wearing thick gloves and often must maneuver the lock ring within a relatively limited envelope (e.g., larger tires may be mounted/dismounted while the rim remains bolted to the vehicle). Economic factors further drive a desire for efficient wheel repair because an idle machine, such as a dump truck having a capacity exceeding three hundred and fifty tons, has a substantial opportunity cost associated with each minute of unproductive downtime.
In light of at least the above, a need exists for a device that allows for efficient manipulation of a lock ring.